Never ending story
by Neko-sempai
Summary: Crackiness gone over board. Beware! check genre


_I'm very sorry for being on crack. ;~;_

_

* * *

  
_

There was once upon a time a dog. His fur was brown. But is doesn't matter since the fur was turning different colors each time the dog would pee near a lake. So one day the dog walked along a transparent surface and wondered why he wouldn't fall. You know little Bob, he's always in the school yard playing with fluffy pink balls... but back to the story. So there was this dog who hung his head and a stick had entered one of his nostril. The dog became sad and it's fur changed to black with green tail. Ah I forgot to tell you that the fur was changing it's color each time the dog would feel sad. And the black with green tail fur,named Chingy by the way, imitated a mosquito noise. The dog became excited and jumped through the transparent surface.. AH you know little Bob who's always screaming like a little hyena when the bees attack his ass.. but back to the story now. So he fell in a lake. And peed in the lake. And Chingy-the fur changed again it's color from black to green tail to a entire colour of blue diarrhea with highlights of blonde. The dog felt dizzy from the color and puked on Kakashi's foot. Kakashi tore a page from his Ichi Micha book and wiped his sandal off. He smiled. Kakashi's sandal was pink. Ah but you know how little Kenny was murdered because he screamed that he didn't like to be called little Kenny.. but back to the story anyway. So the dog which had Chingy-the fur colored like a blue diarrhea, walked further and arrived in a train station with quadratic stripped balloons hanging from under the trains. Meanwhile the dog forgot about the stick in his nose and so did Chingy. On the stick inside the dog's nostril lived an ant. The ant was crimson and had 4 legs on the left side, 1 leg on the right side and one growing out from her head. The ant was a female and was wearing silver thong at parties. AH but you know the little waitress in Canada who traveled 5 miles along Nil and fought with alligators because she thought she was too fat. But back to the story now Chingy-lovers! The ant was now low on money and decided to throw a party where she invited the lice in the dog's nose. The lice all came to the party and drank muriatic acid with frozen lemon and cocoa stick. Ah that remembers me of the old times when I used to climb the mourns of the dead elephants in the lonely Sahara to get cocoa sticks from the ears and.. yeah back to the story folks! So you know Kakashi was angry because the ant never called him to the party and cut his tongue in half to look like Reptile from Mortal Kombat because he has been his hero forever. So did Reptile in my case! But hell I loved Johnny Cage more because he looked like the guy who screamed on the streets that he was selling ice-cream and when we went to buy it he ran away and we ran after him but Kakashi said he liked his pink garments that little Bob's mother had sent him for Christmas and we never really believed Auntie Claire when she said there was a big spider with fluffy black cat ears under the bed and we all screamed but alas the spider was just a dog with a stick floating from his nose. OH yeah so back to the story..! The cocoa stick was poisoned by the evil ant who killed little Kenny with the same method when he discovered the ant wore silver thongs at parties and said they were awful so the evil ant named Komo,I fogot to tell you, called her husband which was in the southern region of the dog's body. Chingy was now bored because the dog was staring at a mascara that was laughing across the streets of Florida but he never knew where he was, just like us when we went to meet Kenny before he died, he had brown mustache and eyes like a frog, they were exploding green, and we fought the urge to laugh but then the dog bit Kenny's and that's how he died. But in fact,Auntie Tess had called Auntie Claire to tell her that Kenny's ear was bit by a half-shark dude and he died from major explose of blue diarrhea and Chingy felt envious on the blue diarrhea because it was always his rival. Yes the blue diarrhea and Chingy-the fur were both male and in the past they were engaged. AH that remembers me of yaoi,we were always huge fans and little Bob would always show us some SasuIta and we could hear Komo's husband puking when he heard Annette singing the live of the old Nightwish songs and we would all laugh and say "AH this is a high school musical!". But Kakashi would always laugh after we had settled down and then throw with his Richa Tricha book at Chingy for not arresting the lice that were stealing his book to turn it into a prostitute. But due to the lack of cheese and nachos, Kenny died and that's how he died, he did not die from leprosy, how Reita said because he's envious that Kenny always liked how his hair was a Mohawk style and Neji wanted it too but the third cousin of his father in law with his ex girlfriend forced him to take care of the pigs from the backyard. And then my fan asked me "Could you borrow me your tea cup please?"


End file.
